After a long day's work
by RiA.AnD.RaNdY
Summary: Randy has a little fun after a long day's work...


Bam!the last thing you heard after Randy hit the RKO...Randy pinned his opponet...1...2...3..he looked out the crowd as the refere raised his hand in victory before he wiped off the little beeds of sweat that had formed on the top of his forehead before heading back to the locker room.

It had been along day full of flighing,packing,and ofcourse training for his match and Randy desperatly needed a nice hot shower.And he couldn't wait till he got to the locker room to do just that.

After getting to the locker room he immediatly made his way toward the shower noticing that the sound of one of the showers were runnning.However he kept going and stopped at a showerhead on the right side of the wall.He let out a tired sigh as he pulled of his ring attire leaving him completely naked,and still sweaty. Secretly he thought to himself that it was a good thing the locker room was always hot and humid or some parts of his body would be pretty chilly and uncomfortable right now. Reaching up, he turned on the water and let it trickle all down his body. Feeling the sudden warmth made him lean his head back and let out a groan of pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly after and saw the tip top of somebody's head from the other side of the wall. Somebody's auborn head actually. Curiosity getting the best of him, he peeked over the wall.

The sight alarmed him and he quickly put himself back in the position he was in on his own side of the wall. His eyes widened a little.

"…Maria?" He hesitated to say out loud. For a minute all he heard was the water hitting the tiled floor.

"Who is that?" She said, sounding a little scared.

"It's Randy… what are you doing here?!"

"The girls' locker room was locked and I really needed a shower!" She exhaled "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." Now she laughed, "I didn't know anyone else was here."

Rndy laughed a little and shook his head, looking at the floor. "Well I'm sorry I… barged in on you. I didn't think anyone was here either." At this he stuck his head under the hot water, closing his eyes again.

"It's okay." He heard the little voice coming from over the wall.

A minute or two passed and it grew a little awkward for the both of them. As Randy was rubbing soap on his body Maria spoke again.

"Just so you know, I'm not leaving this shower. I'm gonna do what I came here to do."

Randy saw her tan arms rise above her head to massage some shampoo in her hair. He faintly gulped. "Ok I won't look."

"Oh I don't care if you do" She said coolly.

Randy stayed quiet and stuck his head under the water again. Coming out and rubbing his eyes to focus, he saw those tan arms again. This time she was stretching them and they were dancing and taunting him from above the wall. He wasn't able to resist and he took another peek over the wall. He tried to be discreet. But once his eyes were planted on her body he couldn't think of anything else. Turns out she wasn't only tan on her arms, but everywhere else. Her auborn, wet hair was sprawled out and hugging her body, flowing over curves like her shoulders and her breasts. The water was trickling off of her pink lips and dripping all the way down to her feet.

"I saw that." Maria smirked, bringing Randy back to reality. He got nervous and stood firm on his side once again, cheeks turning pink. He heard Maria's giggle a little and rubbed his fingers in his hair to make it look like he wasn't staring. When he opened his eyes though, he found that he actually had heard tiny foot steps. Maria was standing there next to him, just as he had seen her from over the wall. Naked and wet.

He shut his eyes again and rubbed the shampoo in his hair, rinsing it and letting it all funnel into the drain. He heard Maria turning on the shower next to him and he casually opened his eyes again.

"What are you doing?"

She pushed some hair behind her ears "Taking a shower!"

Both of them let their eyes stray to the side to look at one another. Randy kept getting nervous though that she would catch him again. But what was he supposed to do? One of the hottest divas on the roster was _taking a shower_ right next to him! Right out there in the open! He couldn't help himself.

Maria let out a pleased sigh from the nice warm water. Then she looked over at Randy. "Someone's happy." she mumbled, not being able to help but smile.

Randy glanced down at himself and didn't know whether to sigh or laugh, so he let out a blend of both. "Look I'm sorry but… you have a nice body."

"So do you!" Randy leaned back and stole a nice little look of Randy's butt for herself. She smiled. "A really nice body.."

Randy looked at her and laughed.

"You know Randy, I've been looking at you lately and… I've gotta say I'm attracted to you." said Maria.

"Really?"

"Oh don't act all modest Orton; who _doesn't_ think you're attractive?" She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow well, I think you're… very attractive too. As you can tell." He pointed to his very obvious boner.

They both shared a laugh. Randy rinsed his face off from any excess soap and opened his eyes to see Maria standing dangerously close to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her sparkling green eyes. Now she was running her fingers over his abs and up to his chest and then her arms were around his neck. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and he held her body tight to his as she kissed him. He didn't know what else to do but kiss back. He sure as hell wasn't going to push her away.

They found themselves making out for a while until Randy got even more excited than before. Maria smiled into his mouth at the feeling of this and she lowered herself to kiss his stomach. Then she pushed him backward towards the wall so Randy's back was leaning against it. She got down on her knees and felt Randy's private area. Kissing sensitive skin, she heard a light moan come from him. She raised her brown eyes up to him and he nodded vigorously, urging her to go on and she covered his length with her mouth.

Randy stuck his fingertips to the white tiled wall beneath him as he took in the feeling of Maria sucking on his body. She moved her head back and forth slowly letting his length slip in and out of her mouth. As she began to move faster Randy closed his eyes and tightened his body. He felt his penis being covered by her lips farther and farther back until there was slight resistance. Her tongue was warm and moist, and although that was a similar feeling he got from the shower, it still felt incredible. Faster, slower, and deeper she teased him with her mouth, sometimes licking the tip with her tongue and sending tingles all over his body. Finally pleasure peaked and he came, releasing salty fluid into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, avoiding flavor if any.

Maria pulled her head back, releasing him from any grip. Randy's eyes were open now and he was still tingly all over, his body relaxed. Maria got off her knees and stood up as close to face-to-face as she could be with him. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, thanking her for the excursion.

She didn't even have to ask for anything in return; before Maria knew it Randy was picking her up and pressing her against the shower wall. She gasped and laughed out in pleasure.

"Look who's a frisky boy!" She teased. Then she lowered her voice to a murmur. "You don't waste any time, do you."

"…Do you wanna do this?" He looked her in the eye, holding one of her legs in his left hand.

She smirked lightly at him. "Just promise you won't fall in love with me pretty boy." She ran her fingernails through his brown hair and gave herself to him, inviting him in with one final kiss.

He gave a breathless laugh and kissed her back, still not wasting any time. The next moment he was inside her and she smiled into him. He quickened and quickened the pace; she could tell he had no problems with performance. He was hard, and she was wet. Well technically… they were both wet. The showers were still running.

He held her up against the wall.

"Oh yes.." she let out in a moan.

She scratched at his tan back and he kissed her neck and chest. "You like that." He whispered.

"Mhm ooh, don't stop." She shut her eyes and took everything in. Randy started to push harder.

The room was filled with heat.

Moisture.

Pounding.

Thrusting.

Arching.

Moaning.

Groaning.

"C'mon Randy

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

No strings attached, a spontaneous affair was taking place. And nobody ever had to find out.

It was orgasmic.

Painful.

Pleasure.

Throbbing.

Cumming.

"AHH!"

Frustration.

Temptation.

Sweaty.

Salty.

Juicy.

"YES!!"

Release…

Both Randy and Maria were panting now. Maria leaned against the wall, hot and could still feel her muscles contracting. Randy was tired out. He was sure a vessel was going to burst before he finally came. But that suspense, and the _incredibility_ that built up to his final peak was just about the best rush he had ever experienced.

Kiss.

One more kiss before the whole thing came to an end. Randy ran his fingers gently up and down her body once more to take in the sweetness of it all.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure." He said.

And she was out of his reach in the next second. _See you tomorrow._ It was as simple as that. Randy wasn't sure if he had ever experienced something that amazing in his life.

Now there was something else on his mind.

_So much for a shower._


End file.
